


Tonight, The Foxes Hunt the Hounds

by Parkkrys, Snapp



Series: You're Something Else [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dogma is a Private, Fox has dad energy and idk what to say, Fox is A Lieutenant Colonel, Fox is Big Sad, Friends to Lovers, He's there too - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Past Fox/Wolffe, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yeah bois I know how repetitive but oh well I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapp/pseuds/Snapp
Summary: A Fox/Thorn snippet that Kris and I had discussed on Discord and I decided to write. It's part of her: You're Something Else Series. I would 10/10 recommend reading the rest of it.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn, Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Past CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: You're Something Else [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Commander Fox





	Tonight, The Foxes Hunt the Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> Fox is a traumatized, tired and not emotionally up for life as a whole. He deserves some love and Thorn is more than happy to give it to him
> 
> Edit from Parkkrys: Added it to my series! I love this so much and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!!

Fox struggled against his bonds. He was stuck, he tried opening his eyes.

_ Why can’t he see? _

_ Why can’t he move? _

He was supposed to be out, they got him  _ out! _

Fox layed frozen still, eyes flashing in the dark as he desperately tried to catch his breath,  _ christ he couldn’t fucking breathe _ . Hands on his throat, knives in his chest, electricity in his bones...MakeItStopMakeItStopMAKEITSTOP!

_ Why won’t you stop?  _

Fox closed his eyes, shaking hands moving to his and tangling in his too-long hair.  _ He needs to get a thrice-damned haircut. _

He grit his teeth and put everything in his power to sit up, his body groaning in agony as the shitty mattress he was sleeping on did the same. He rolled over and pawed at the nightstand table, hand coming around to grab the beer bottle on his nightstand and downed the last of it, gagging slightly as it burned his throat, slumping back as the pain subsided. 

He rolled over and hit the ground with a loud thump. He groaned loudly, laying eagle-spread on the floor, looking up at his crappy ceiling in his shitty apartment where he’s supposed to live out the rest of his shitty life.

His body felt numb and he pushed himself up. He sighed and trudged to the bathroom. He looked at the cracked mirror, seeing pieces of his face, scars that traced along his face and his hair had long since lost its color.

He buried his face in his hands...he was so tired. He mussed his hair and squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold back his sobs.

He slowly got dressed, pulling on his fatigues and rushing his hair.

Another day...another fight.

He went through the usual motions before finally getting home.

He opened his fridge and took a drink. He sat in front of his computer, opening his email and his eyes widened as he saw a familiar name in his inbox.

Fox stared stunned at his computer, Thorn, the bastard colonial that had been with him when…

They had suffered together, the only other survivor of their platoon. 

Thorn would’ve died if not for Fox.

Fox would've died if not for Thorn.

They had been two peas in a pod when they served, both were extremely efficient, especially together. Maybe they had always fought like cats and dogs, but that made their comradery that much closer. 

Wolffe used to joke around that he better keep an eye on him or else Thorn might swoop him out of his boots. 

Fox had laughed loudly, and had responded with a simple ' _like anyone but Wolffe would’ve been able to.'_

He stared longer at Thorn’s profile, he still looked the same. Sharp jaw, five o’clock shadow, dyed blonde tips. He looked...better?

Fox could recognize the look in his eyes, it was the same one Fox would see when he had the courage to look in the mirror.

Fox paused, hand hovering over the mouse. He clicked the accept button.

Thorn immediately responded with a  _ hi _ .

Fox greeted him back.

Nothing for a few seconds, Fox’s hands started shaking. 

_ How are you? _

_ Alive, how about you Thorn? _

_ Alive _

_ Fun _

_ You have no idea _

_ I could say I have a decent idea _

_…_ _ I suppose you could _

Fox paused, hand fidgeting over the keyboard before making a decision.

_ Do you want to meet up somewhere? _

Thorn responded instantly.

_ Yes _

_ Okay, where are you at the moment _

_ I’m currently in Albuquerque _

_ No fucking way… _

_ What _

_ I’m on Kirkland  _

_ Fuck… _

_ Where _

_ I’m on base _

_ I’m near the base _

_ Meet for coffee? _

_ Yes. _

Fox smiled at his screen.

Thorn looked almost surprised at seeing him, his dog stopped in front of him, whining.

“Fox?” he asked incredulously.

“Thorn?” Fox looked up at his former squadmate, same shitty dyed blonde tips, same five o’clock shadow, same soft eyes, same curly hair that was sweeping across his brow covering half of the long scar that had nearly taken his eye. 

Thorn’s hands shook, and Fox briefly hated himself,  _ why did he have to make everything so hard for everyone around him? _

“Fox,” Thorn muttered and Fox looked up to see tears fall from his eyes and Fox felt his own eyes sting.

“Thorn…” he whispered before Thorn pulled him into a hug. Fox grasped onto his back, holding him close  _ because what if he disappeared. _ Thorn seemed to have the same fear, one hand desperately clutching his sweatshirt and the other on the nape of his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

Fox’s hands moved without his consent, one down to Thorn’s side and the other grasping Thorn’s left hand, tracing scars and calluses as Thorn’s thumb did the same. 

They pulled apart, both were teary-eyed and puffy. 

“It’s-I-it’s good to see you Fox,” Thorn choked, squeezing his hand.

“It’s good to see you too Thorn,” Fox rasped.

Thorn chuckled and the two continued to talking, exchanging stories and inside jokes. When it came closing time...Fox didn’t want to leave. 

Buddy started getting restless as well, and Thorn began to stand. He pulled Fox into another hug and whispered, 

“Meet again in a few days?”

“Of course,” Fox breathed, already excited.

____

A few months later, Fox was sitting at a table with Thorn and Buddy. He laughed, as Thorn talked about one of his former students, who had gotten months worth of KP duty because he “accidentally” started a small fire the cafeteria. 

“What if we move in together?” Thorn blurted with his mouth full and cheeks stuffed.

“What?” Fox turned to Thorn, taken aback.

“We should um...live together, I mean...if you want to I mean,” Thorn backtracked.

“Can I...why?”

“I mean, you’re here more often than at your own place, it’s just an unnecessary expense at this point,” Thorn shrugged, struggling to say nonchalant.

“Like roommates?” Fox hated how squeaky his voice was.

“If you want,” Thorn smiled, “it’ll be just like...just like old times…”

Fox’s breath hitched.  _ Before, old times. Before they were captured...before they had been... _ He stopped, and thought about their times in the barracks. Thinking about Cody, Rex, and Wol-. And then with Charlie Company, with Thorn and their boys. 

“So long as if you don’t set anything on fire...and let me do the cooking.” Fox smiled and Thorn lost the tension that had built up.

“Hey!” Thorn jabbed his ribs, and Fox snorted loudly. He ran his fingers along Thorn’s neck. Thorn shrieked with laughter, and tackled Fox to the side. 

Fox squawked and Thorn dug his fingers into Fox’s ribs as they rolled around and wrestled on the floor like kids. 

Thorn landed on top, planking over his body and Fox could feel the warmth radiating between them, Thorn’s breath on his face, his wrists against his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a second, just looking at each other. Just breathing, he saw Thorn’s arms shake slightly as he leaned in, Fox closed his eyes before Thorn was thrown to the side and something jabbed into his belly. 

Buddy stepped over him to jump on a weakly struggling Thorn, “ge’off.” 

Fox laughed as Buddy did the complete opposite, tail wagging wildly as he licked Thorn’s face with vigor, only egged on further as Thorn struggled.

Fox whistled, and Buddy seemed to take pity on Thorn, moving over to Fox to give him a single lick on the cheek before sitting down next to him, cocking his head at a sputtering Thorn.

“I’m starting to think that he likes you more than me,”

“I guess he has a better sense of personality and recognizes me as the superior human,” Fox smirked.

“Or maybe he smells the jerky that you sneak him when you think I’m not looking,” Thorn cracked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Fox fought to keep the smile from his lips.

“Oh really?” Thorn smirked.

Fox was about to fight back before Buddy tackled Thorn again.

* * *

Thorn looked at Fox with thinly veiled disgust, gods what had Fox, one of the best damn COs he served under, had become.

He knew that trauma affected people differently but it really had hit Fox like the blast that had taken them down.

_ Probably not the best idea. _

Fox was shaking, and Thorn sighed,

“Fox we need to talk about this,”

“Why?” Fox gasped, “why should it matter?”

“Fox your drinking is going to kill you,”

“Oh boo who,” Fox mocked, “if anything it’d be doing me a favor.”

“Fox,” Thorn spat, grabbing Fox’s arms, who fought him, “don’t you ever fucking say that to me again.”

“Fuck you,”

“Not now,” Thorn said without thinking and quickly apologised. There was a period of silence before Fox finally spoke up.

“This is bullshit I’m fine,” Fox snarled.

“No, no you’re not Fox,” Thorn said, “Fox you’re not sleeping, not eating or drinking water. And what you are drinking is literally killing you.” 

“It doesn’t matter Thorn, I don’t matter.” Fox murmured and Thorn felt something inexplicably angry rise.

“You do fucking matter you bastard, gods why else would I have reached out, I thought you were dead! Fuck Fox you need help,”

“I don’t, I’m fucking fine!”

“I’m sure,” Thorn said dryly, and Fox fumed behind him. 

Both were at a stalemate and Thorn turned and moved to get some air, and he heard Fox give a mournful cry. He whirled around to see his friend crying, his whole body shaking. 

Thorn rushed back as Fox fell, apologies ran from Fox’s lips as he shook in Thorn’s arms. He could briefly make out words between sobs but other than the  _ “m’sorrys” _ , he couldn’t hold onto anything long enough.

“Don’leave,” Fox begged, “please don’t leave me again...I’m sorry, I’m sorry, don’t leave me, please.”

Thorn held him close and Fox broke down in his arms. There were tears running down his own face.

“Fox...Fox,” he rasped, one hand tangling into curls and the other around his arm.

“Thorn please...don’t leave me...I-I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“I’ll stay, I’m here,” Thorn murmured.

Fox whimpered into his arm and Thorn tightened his grip, “but we need to talk about it, about everything.”

“Ok-okay,”

“C’mon, let’s shower,”

“M’kay,” Fox agreed.

Fox slowly stood up, leaning heavily on Thorn. He walked him to the showers, nudity wasn’t anything new to them. They had been tortured together for Christ’s sake, and as Fox undressed Thorn did too. 

He glanced over Thorn’s body, staring at the scars he recognized, the scars he’d seen inflicted, and the new ones. Thorn’s eyes were doing the same. The burns on his arms, the lines criss-crossing his back, the small shrapnel wounds on his shoulder. 

The matching brands over their hearts and on their backs. Thorn’s hand brushed against his heart while Fox heated up the water.

Thorn lead, Fox followed. The warm water ran over his shoulders 

He smiled, both closed their eyes and basked in the warm water.

“I’m sorry, don’ leave me,”

“I won’t, Fox I won’t, but you can’t leave me either,” Thorn begged.

Fox whimpered and glued himself to Thorn even as he walked them out. He pressed close as they snuggled into towels.

Fox turned to Thorn, salt and pepper curls draped down onto his forehead, _ he needed to cut his hair soon,  _ as soft whiskey eyes met deep hazel. 

“Fox…” Thorn muttered, eyes darting to Fox’s lips. 

“Thorn…” Fox whispered, searching for any discomfort in Thorn’s face as he got closer, there wasn’t any.

“Mmm,” Thorn hummed, eyes shining.

Fox stared, Thorn’s lips pursed and he moved.

He closed his eyes as he sank into the kiss, he pressed closer, one leg was slung over his lap.

They separated, and Fox felt giddy. He looked at Thorn and felt himself smiling.

“Hi,” he flushed.

“Hey.” Thorn smirked and moved again, their chaste kiss turning deeper.

Fox closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Thorn’s neck, one hand going to mess with his wet hair.

Thorn chuckled, pressing their foreheads together, “I love you Fox.”

Fox’s breath hitched and he looked up at Thorn, eyes wide and Thorn gave him a soft look, he finally was able to get it out, “I love you too.” 

Thorn pulled him into a deeper kiss and Fox basked in the warmth, one of his hands finding purchase on Thorn’s moist shoulder. 

“Stay?” he asked, a small smile on his face and Thorn looked into his eyes.

“Always,” He promised.

_ Fox felt safe for the first time in years. _

* * *

Fox giggled as Thorn’s arms wrapped around him from behind. 

“Thorn.” his lips moved upwards, his stomach twitched as Thorn’s fingers trailed down.

“Yeah Fox.” He muttered, catching his earlobe in between his teeth.

Fox sagged into Thorn’s body, smiling at how  _ well  _ they fit together. 

“M’gonna burn breakfast,”

“T’bad, warm,” Thorn kissed along his shoulder and nipped where his shoulder met his neck.

“Your breakfast will be warmed to the point of being inedible babe,” Fox chided.

“Fine,”

“Thank you,” Fox smirked.

“Sir yes sir,”

“That’s right bitch, know your superior,”

Thorn snorted loudly and Fox turned and kissed him. Thorn kissed him back before separating and whispering, “The food, chef.”

Fox’s eyes widened, “The food!”

Thorn cackled as Fox turned and quickly took it off the stove.

“Fuck you.”

“Not now babe, it’s food time,”

Thorn swaggered off and grabbed some glasses, sliding over to the fridge and Fox finally noticed his socks.

Thorn noticed that Fox had noticed his socks and gave him a bright grin, “You like ‘em? I call them my Fox Socks.”

“No.” 

“Fox,” Thorn whined, sliding over to Fox and lifting up his foot in front of his face, giving Fox a full view of his neon green socks with little foxes on them.

“I hate them,”

“But you love me,”

“Both statements can coexist,”

“No they can’t, one or the other,”

“These Fox Socks are a part of me, I  _ love  _ them,” Thorn got on his knees, face scrunched up in a comical attempt of anger.

“Too bad, it’s either me or them!” Fox decided to play along, struggling to keep his face straight.

“Fine!” Thorn shouted, voice wobbling into a small giggle.

“Fine,” Fox turned his nose up.

Both tried to appear angry before Thorn broke down in a fit of laughter and Fox followed him. The both sank to the tile floor, clutching their stomachs and slumping down.

“Ta-take what’s yours and-and get out,” Fox tried.

“Fine.” Thorn stood up and slung Fox over his shoulders. 

Fox shrieked, writhing around in his arms which only caused Thorn to hold him tighter. 

“You said to take what’s mine…” Thorn sang.

“F’ck you,” Fox hissed as Thorn jostled him.

“Language, there are kiddies-” Thorn stopped and Fox had a bad feeling, “I mean  _ kitties _ in earshot.”

“Put me down,” Fox spat as Thorn howled with laughter, “your humor is trash like  _ you _ .” 

“Fine, only because the food’s gettin’ cold like your cold dead soul,”

“I don’t have a soul you bottled blonde,”

“At least I still have pigment in my hair you silver-”

“Don’t say it, I swear Thorn if you say it,”

“A- gahh, a silver fox.” Thorn got out as Fox shoved his fingers into Thorn’s mouth.

“Lemme down you horrible bastard,” 

“Hmm,” Thorn hummed, “no.”

“But the food?” Fox tried.

“You got me, food time,”

Thorn cackled as he walked off and Fox followed him, he supposed the socks could stay... _ but only the socks. _

_ Why does he have a feeling that Thorn has so much more up his sleeve? _

* * *

Fox was so tired. Another day another set of Privates to induct. He stepped up and looked out at the kids. His eyes widened when he saw slicked back hair and freckles and familiar golden eyes, that was  _ his _ kid.

Dogma gave him a small grin with a tiny dip of his head. Fox gave him a nod and an approving smile. 

He checked over his kid while Stone was speaking, he looked good. Healthy. His washed out pallor was now warm brown, small freckles and moles were no longer standing starkly out against thinly stretched skin. His cheeks had filled out, and from what Fox could see the rest of him had too. His hair was dark and shiny, slicked back and thick. And his eyes...his eyes were no longer sad and destitute but instead bright and happy, he looked at peace with himself.

Thorn elbowed his side and he snapped back to attention, a bunch of Privates staring expectantly. 

“Privates, welcome to the Thunderdome, don’t fuck up and don’t be stupid,” Fox deadpanned, “this is Sergeant Major Thorn, report to him with all your problems, fallout.” 

The platoon fell out, Thorn rolled his eyes. Fox snickered quietly and turned to Thorn, “Private Dogma...dark hair, gold eyes and freckles, send him to my office.”

“Is that the kid that you took under your wide wings?”

“Yep,” Fox said proudly.

“He looks like a nice kid, I’ll let him know,”

“Thanks,”

Fox walked back to his office and waited. About twenty minutes later there was a soft knock.

“Come in,”

“Private Dogma reporting as ordered,” he saluted, Fox acknowledged it. They both put their hands down and Fox stood up. 

He pulled Dogma into a warm hug, one that the kid quickly returned. 

“Hey kid,”

“Er, hi Colonel,” 

“You look good, I’m proud.” Fox complemented brushing not-existent dirt off of his shoulders and the kid flushed.

“I-thanks sir,” he stuttered out.

“C’mere,” Fox hugged him again, “I’m really fucking proud of you kid.”

Dogma whimpered, but didn’t cry. 

Fox smiled, and they clasped each others’ wrists. 

“How’s your cousin?”

“Tup’s doing fine, he just finished basic for the Marines, he’s going with Torrent with a lot of the guys from school, like Fives, Echo and Jesse.”

“How are they?”

“From what I can tell, they’re good. We don’t talk about them all that much.”

“That’s good, how about your guys?”

“It’s all been a party, most of my Squad and I are in a chat,” Dogma smiled.

“That’s fun,” Fox complimented, “Thorn was in my basic, we split off after during the Gulf War.”

“Thorn?” Dogma looked slightly awestruck and Fox remembered that the kid hasn’t yet met his fiance.

“Oh, Thorn...I have someone for you to meet,”

Dogma looked slightly surprised, and Thorn walked in with Buddy. Dogma’s eyes widened at Buddy, but he didn’t move.

“Kiddo, this is my fiance, Thorn and Thorn, this is Dogma, the kid I told you about,”

“Hey kid, Fox has probably written sonnets about you in his diary considering how much he talks about you,”

Dogma chuckled and shook Thorn’s hand, still weary of Buddy, “Fox spoke a bit about you as well.”

“A  _ bit _ ,” Thorn said, his voice pitched and mocking.

Dogma flushed and giggled. Thorn slapped his back, and Dogma made a high-pitched sound.

Fox chuckled and Thorn snorted.

“But for real, it’s nice to finally meet you,”

“Thank you sir,”

Dogma chuckled and Fox gestured for him to sit. All three sat down and exchanged pleasant conversation.

“So...how’d you two meet?” Thorn asked.

“Colonel kinda pulled me to the side and one thing led to another and he helped me get emancipated,” 

“Huh,” Thorn mused.

“Yep,” Dogma murmured.

Thorn chuckled, and Fox scratched the back of his head. Dogma fidgeted.

* * *

“Is that...” Thorn turned at Fox’s choked voice.

Sergeant  _ fucking _ Wolffe. 

He turned to Fox, who looked seconds away from crumpling. He quickly guided his boyfriend to a back room and sat him down.

“Fox...Fox you need to breathe, Fox I need you to breathe,” Thorn grabbed Fox’s broad shoulders, messaging his thumbs into bronze skin.

Fox groaned like he’d been hit, his eyes glassy and Thorn knew that he was  _ Away _ . 

“Fox, Fox I need you to come back to me, I need you back here and not Away,” Thorn begged.

Fox sniffed, his body trembled and Thorn moved so only his hand was on Fox’s shoulder, keeping them at a distance but close enough to where Fox would know that he could reach out. 

Fox’s hand moved to squeeze his, Thorn responded in kind.

“Why...why is he  _ here _ ,” Fox asked, “what does he want?”

“Fox...Fox you need to breathe, Fox I swear you don’t have to say anything, you’re safe here, but you need to come back.” 

Fox breathed deeply and leaned into Thorn, he buried his face into Thorn’s chest. Thorn threw his arm around Fox.

“That’s it...that’s it,” Thorn kissed the crown of his forehead.

He smoothed Fox’s ruffled hair, digging his chin into his head.

“Who is that?”

“He’s-I...we were together before...before the incident,” Fox whispered, “we broke er...he-we broke things off after...I wasn’t in and I was…”

Thorn shushed him, getting the point. He felt rage strike his spine as he knew the implications. Fox’s trauma had led to the Sergeant leaving him. Fox’s pain and downward spiral had resulted in the other man walking the other way.

Buddy’s tail wagged weakly, pressing his forehead between his legs. Fox crouched slightly, and Buddy ran between his legs, stopping so Fox could scratch his back. 

Fox keened in neck, and Thorn just held him as he broke.

Eventually, Fox calmed and told Thorn everything. He and Wolffe had been in basic together until Fox went back to school to take an officer track and Wolffe remained enlisted. They had met up again for a joint exercise and had hit it off immediately. They had ended up going out on the downlow. They had been toured once together in Afghanistan and had been together since. They had a bad fight before Fox deployed and after their  _ incident  _ dealing with Fox became too much, Fox became too much. And he dropped that baggage and dipped. 

_ Thorn. Was. Pissed. _

“I’m going to kill him,” Thorn growled.

Buddy growled next to him, angry on Fox’s behalf and he looked touched but Fox didn’t realize he was moving until it was too late. 

“Thorn!” Fox whisper-yelled.

He walked right up to Wolffe, “Hi I’m Captain Thorn, do you happen to know Colonel Fox?”

Wolffe froze, eye going wide and skin going pale.

“Because I do.” Thorn punched him in the face.

Thorn punched Wolffe in the face.

He punched his fiance’s ex boyfriend in the face.

Fox intervened finally, seeming to have gotten his bearings.

“Thorn what the fuck.” Fox grabbed Thorn’s wrist, wincing as waxy burns met calloused fingers and a scarred palm.

Everything froze, Wolffe was looking at Fox, Thorn was looking at Wolffe, Fox was looking at Thorn.

“ _ Fox, _ ” Wolffe nasally whispered.

Fox turned to Wolffe, and Thorn knew that Fox was about to have another panic attack. But he calmed himself and Thorn winced, he knew that down the road Fox was going to have a major emotional breakdown.

He breathed in and out, “Wolffe.”

“You’re... _ Fox _ ?” 

“Oh, I thought I was just ‘asshole’ to you,” Fox spat.

Wolffe sputtered and then a young man walked out in his peripheral.

“Wolffe?” he asked.

“Hey Comet,” Wolffe grunted, staring at Fox still.

“You know Colonel Fox?” Comet asked.

“ _ You  _ know Colonel Fox?” Wolffe blurted, turning to the kid.

“Yeah, he and Sergeant Major are basically Dogma’s dads, took ‘em under their wings, apparently they are kinda like the Batmen of this base."

_ Heck yeah they were. Dogma was absolutely and totally Fox's, but Thorn could see a bit of himself as well. He loved the kid and while he was Fox's, Thorn was glad that he could say that he was a bit his too. _

"...they pick some unsuspecting private and become their mentor,” Comet shrugged, “well, Thorn’s the instructor and goes in for the kill, and then Fox convinces them to stay.”

“Relationship goals, one draws them in and then his fiance keeps ‘em trapped,” Hound smirked. Thorn loved the kid. 

Wolffe’s face looked more disfigured. He could say that right?  _ He could totally say that.  _

“You’re what?”

“Fiancé, it’s been a nice talk, but Thorn has class and I now have a significant more amount of paperwork,”

And with that, Fox dragged him and Hound off, Thorn took one last glance at the man, debating spitting on the floor before deciding that he didn’t want to piss off Fox more.

Thorn trudged off in defeat, knowing that he was going to get a hell of a reaming from Lieutenant Colonel Fox first and later Fox his fiance. 

* * *

Both Comet and Wolffe stood to the side, stunned but for completely different reasons.

“What's up with that?” Comet finally turned to Wolffe.

_ What was up with one of the highest ranking officers on the base just pulled a high-ranking NCO off of his boyfriend-not boyfriend. _

“I-Fox and I...we have a history,” Wolffe whispered.

“A history?” Comet asked.

“We were  _ together,”  _ Wolffe whispered.

Comet turned to Wolffe, his eyes stretched wide. Comet fet a pit of something ugly and monstrous clawing at his stomach.

The fact that Wolffe was with  _ someone _ else was just  _ weird _ for him. He took a step back and Wolffe didn’t move.

“What-how?” Comet stuttered, “how long, when...why did you guys break up?”

Wolffe paused, “something...something happened and Fox  _ changed _ and I-I couldn’t handle it, that Fox wasn’t  _ my _ Fox anymore so I ended things before either of us got more hurt,” Wolffe finally said.

Comet reared back, “you were dating Dogma’s dad?”

“Fox has a kid?”

“Er no, I have a friend...er a friend of a friend...Dogma, he helped him get emancipated and took guardianship of him after an incident.” 

Wolffe was surprised, he’d met Dogma once, he’d seemed so  _ familiar  _ but Wolffe never placed it. 

Fox had  _ imprinted  _ on the kid. 

Oh great now he was going to have to call Rex so he could let his Private know that his cousin is in fact alive.” 

“Wait...Tup doesn’t know that Dogma...is alive?”

“No, from what Rex says -Tup is it- Tup says that he hasn’t heard from his cousin since their uncle was arrested.”

“Their uncle?”

“Don’t know the story, but it was bad enough for the kid to be transferred out of state and get a restraining order from that side of the family, and Tup couldn’t contact him for his safety.”

Comet looked shocked, “I-I knew Tup, we were coworkers at a bar before he went into the service.”

Wolffe nodded and Comet continued, “Dogma and Hound I met later, both were friends with Wooley in University.” 

“Huh, so Fox has a similar thing to us?” Wolffe muttered.

“No, Dogma is one-hundred percent Fox’s son, and Thorn’s now too. He holds Fox up to a very high standard and latched onto him, the same way that Tup has done with Rex.”

“Oh,” Wolffe muttered.

Comet stared at Wolffe, rage mixing with jealousy and concern in his stomach. 

“All of our old squad thought that Fox was dead.”

“What?”

“We...we all thought that Fox had killed himself...after I broke things off. He just vanished off the face of the earth and we...we all thought that he was dead.” Wolffe muttered.

Comet froze, “Cody?”

“Cody  _ hated _ Fox, he  _ hated  _ him with a passion,” Wolffe sighed, “but after everything he was so pissed.”

Comet cocked his head.  _ Was Cody hating Wolffe’s boyfriends a pattern? Would things get better between him and Cody? _

_ Would Cody try to convince Wolffe to get back together with Fox? _

But Fox was engaged. Hound and Fox confirmed that. Fox was engaged to another man. And Comet didn’t know what Wolffe thought about that.

Wolffe didn’t look like he was paying all that much attention. Finally, Hound came out from the room, face flushed and shoulders slumped.

Comet sighed and spoke, hoping for a good conversation to change the subject so he and Wolffe could talk about this later.

“You alright?” 

“Colonel chewed us out, m’pretty sure that Thorn’s on the couch,” Hound chuckled.

Wolffe flinched and Comet’s chest hurt. 

_ Was Wolffe still in love with Fox? _

Comet breathed in, closing his eyes, “I assume plans are canceled?”

“Yeah, Dogma will not be able to make it either, he’s probably going to fight Wolffe the second he sees him in his general vicinity. And Fox has him on a fast-track for promotion and doesn’t want him to risk his position,” Hound murmured.

Wolffe scoffed and sighed. 

Comet flushed and flinched, “okay.”

“Bye,” Hound said quietly.

“See you,” Comet muttered.

Hound nodded and shuffled off. Wolffe looked over at him, “you wanna go home?”

“Yeah...and we need to talk,” Comet agreed.

_ He didn’t have the best feeling about this  _

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy


End file.
